Mission
Origins Not caring about anything else, except getting the job done Cornelia Missini a.k.a Mission is an adept swordswoman and gun expert. She's been a troublemaker since her early age. Growing up, she felt rejected by her surroundings, so in her desperate attempt to try to fit in, she actually got turned off even more by people. She grew resentful of people and only looked up to a certain few. She just never felt she belonged somewhere and always dreamed and even cried about having a group, a non-blood family to care for each other and watch each other's backs. Her wish came true, when she got to meet glam icon and supermodel Sharon, who after spending some time together and earning her trust introduced her to an unseen, darker side of reality and what she was really doing on the side. United, they formed the F2 Runners group and started recruiting other females with unique skills, who want to do everything despite the world around them. Among the recruits were Karyana, Devana, Alexis, Blair, Trickburst, Selendis and more. Their daily activites included, but were not limited to delivering important packages to VIPs, making illegal deals, avoiding paying taxes and such. The group's motivation was that nobody in the world cares for them, so they need to look out after each other.Everything went well for them for a couple of years, until a horrible accident where Sharon suffered tremendous damage to her body in an explosion. As an aftereffect, she blamed it on the other F2-Runners for her losing her good looks and being traumatized and partially paralyzed and started hunting them down. The group disbanded and they all went their own separate ways in the attempt to protect themselves from Sharon's rage. Mission keeps a very hands on approach. She doesn't always, but isn't afraid to get her hands dirty. And when she does, it's usually a masterplan that noone sees coming. The more she keeps going in life and faces obstacles, the more unforgiving, perfectionist and ruthless she becomes. An Important Mission Mission gets recruited by former F2 Runners members Selendis and Trickburst to join T.1.W.. She is excited about the opportunity and follows them to headquarters to meet the Rose twins. Crossroads (Part 1) Lucie is introduced by Aurora Rose and Amethyst Rose as T.1.W.'s newest recruit, having been there only a few days in training, but looking like an aspiring pilot-to-be. She was immediately welcomed and taken as an equal by all, especially NRPN who was lost for words at her beauty. It didn't take too long before their first emergency call and to Lucie's huge surprise, her idol Quicktrigger was there and part of it. She couldn't say a word as if her world was shaken up, which Quicktrigger found charming and told her to not get starry-eyed as they're a team now. The mission objective was protecting an endangered human/plant hybrid that the F2 Runners had targeted to use as their own. Later that same evening as the team had separated into smaller groups in Death Valley where the objective was. Lucie noticed NRPN wasn't sleeping so she joined him outside near the camp fire where it was cozy and warm and they began talking. Suddenly, something moved in the forest, and Lucie got scared and hugged NRPN and after the weird noises in the bush were gone she was relieved - both both realized that they've hugged each other - stepping back and blushing. NRPN told her that he'll miss her when she leaves and they talk a little about why he has made the decision to leave. Lucie revealed that she also doesn't plan staying for long and maybe just use it as an experience and they both agree they can still connect online, to which Lucie doesn't know what to say. After Ludwig goes to sleep, thinking Lucie is about to sleep too, she secretly and quietly left to a quiet, safe location, where she was picked up by a stealthed velocirunner, revealing that she's actually part of the F2 Runners. Next thing, we see Lucie talking to her sister - Karyana and the leader of the F2-Runners - Mission - reporting on the whereabouts of the heroes, revealing that she's a double agent and plans to double cross the heroes in order to gain leverage for their group. As they all set up the plan to use a huge deafening blast in the area, rendering all communications and electronics outside of their protection worthless and rendering all unarmed people useless, as the shockwave disorients the senses, like a huge, long-lasting flashbang. Lucie felt unease as she liked NRPN, her idol Quicktrigger that got her interested in aviation was also there and the others in the group made her laugh and accepted her as an equal. She asked her fellow Runners them why not leave them alone and just focus on their mission, which was finding the hybrid. They could easily capture their objective during the night when the heroes are sleeping and are only on standby. Mission made it clear, that they need that upper-hand against T.1.W. and snatching something from under their nose was not enough, they needed to be in full control and make sure that T.1.W. will never get a hold of their activities, base of operations and so on. She said Lucie must go back to the heroes and make herself scarce 5 minutes before they strike. Karyana didn't like the idea, as Lucie had already done her job, but if Lucie didn't return then the heroes would know something is wrong so she let her go. Lucie returned to her camp and went to sleep. She intentionally went to sleep closer to NRPN, looking at him as he sleeps, knowing she has to do something she knows is wrong. She extended her arm and grabbed his hand and he gently squeezed it. Crossroads (Part 2) Lucie got woken up early by NRPN, who had prepared a beautiful breakfast (as far as camp breakfasts go) for her, asking her to join him outside. The spring weather was amazing, the breeze, the sun barely making its way through the forest. They both admired it and she thanked him for the breakfast, kissing him on the cheek. She gave him a present - a noise cancelling gaming headphones, saying she isn't much into gaming, but knows they need top gear to perform at their best and then she acknowledged that she'll definitely miss him. Ludwig was amazed and excited and asked if he can give her a biiiig hug. Lucie turned red as his shirt, but said of course and that she loves hugs more than anything in the world. He hugged her and pressed her against his chest. She let a cheeky laugh, saying she can't believe that the boy smells better than the girl. Just as they were smiling and staring deeply into each other's eyes, leaning in for a kiss Icetrigger interrupted them, saying they should make out when the job is done. They both blushed but smiled, although Lucie's smile was mixed with some worrying, as she knew what was about to happen that day. As they made their way deeper and were only about 2 kilometers from their target location, an aircraft flew before them, bombarding the area in a circular fashion, as it was already staged. It was a trap, the whole ground crumbled and made the heroes sink in to a deeper level, isolated, having nothing to climb up with. Lucie fell into a different hole from the others, and got Ludwig screaming if she could hear him. She was picked up by Prism and taken to the main aircraft. As Icetrigger and Permafrost were combining their powers to create something like an icy stairway which they can climb, the F2 Runners aircraft appeared above them. Mission was very happy to announce that they've fallen to her trap, again and thanked Lucie for her contributions. Everyone was in shock to learn that such a kind-looking girl could be such a double-crossing agent, especially NRPN, who couldn't believe it. Mission said that the Human/Plant hybrid is theirs and they'll make that creature join them. The Rose twins did their signature TK-enhanced Storm of Arrows, which Prism blocked with her prismatic powers. Lucie couldn't watch so she left, the sense of shame running through her spine. Then things took a step further, when Mission ordered S1lk to activate the deafening beacon, which would send huge sound bomb shockwaves every 30 seconds, making the heroes unable to regain their senses and making it impossible for them to escape and even hope to challenge them. Before that, Mission made it clear that they'll stop going after them when they agree to leave them alone, look in the other direction when they see the F2-Runners and never hunt them again. Lucie stormed back in, asking Mission to stop it and that she already has what she needs. Mission didn't like being challenged, so she made her leave, taunting Karyana to make sure that her sister Lucie doesn't become a liability. Karyana comforted Lucie, saying that sometimes they need to make sacrifices for the people they love, for the better good. Lucie said she couldn't agree more and left the room. Mission found the human-plant hybrid, who got awoken, creating a barrier of vines and thorns to protect herself, but Prism and Alexis teamed up to obliterate these barricades. After they made their way and captured her, they began to make their exit, but Lucie stopped them in the entrance where they came through with her velocirunner, telling Mission to stop the deafening pulses. This only made Mission angrier and ordered the others to capture her, but not hurt her, screaming to Karyana on the voice communications that her sister is a pain in the ass again and that she was out of her room. Karyana didn't know that as she thought Lucie was in her room and tried connecting with her, but her voicecomms was off. Alexis aimed at Lucie's runner to make it unable to drive, but before they reach her, she blasted off with her velocirunner, stopping near the pit and throwing a rope inside and telling them to climb. NRPN was relieved, knowing she wasn't evil and was trying to help them. The F2-Runners aircraft let another deafening blast, and was too much for everyone to handle, rendering them laying on the ground, defenseless. Everyone except NRPN, who had the noise-cancelling headphones she had gave him and the effect was much lower on him. Lucie realized that wasn't enough so she tied the rope onto a big rock that would hold any human weight and got on her velocirunner. She turned around and aimed at a cliff, that would sent her flying - aiming at their aircraft. She went full speed and crashed right into the aircraft throwing grenades inside, sending S1lk and herself flying in different directions. S1lk's gun is a special grapnel gun that allowed her to save herself by hooking to safe location, but Lucie was trapped inside. She looked down from the window, seeing NRPN just climbing up from the pit, who saw the whole thing, looking up at her. He sat up and screamed her name, while she let her arm reach out to him and said "Forgive me!" and then closed her eyes. The aircraft then exploded into a huge burst. NRPN felt the biggest pain he's ever felt in his life, he couldn't help but scream his hardest. Realizing what happened, Karyana turned against Mission and wanted to kill her, but the other F2-Runners defended Mission. Mission said that without her protection and stealth-tech, Karyana would be easily found and murdered by Sharon, who had made it her life's mission to find her former teammates and hunt them down like dogs. Crying uncontrollably Karyana knew she had no choice, but to obey and follow Mission. Prism comforted her, saying she lost 1 sister today, but she must make sure that she doesn't lose any more sisters, reminding her of their motto, that they're all sisters with unbreakable bond. The F2 Runners tried to flee, but NRPN now had full control of his Mecha unit and knocked Karyana off her runner and almost knocked Mission too, but only managed to curve her, losing the "package" of the captured hybrid creature. Pissed, Mission and the F2 Runners escaped, while the other heroes gathered around Karyana, wanting revenge for all of this. NRPN interrupted, saying she's already lost too much today and she wouldn't dare do anything to challenge them. They also gathered around the human-plant hybrid, unchaining her and telling her not to worry. She identified herself as Amaryllis. Equipment Art mission4.jpg|Mission Release Art art_mission3.jpg|Mission Alternative Art 71776974_399386664075201_323140007772553216_n.png|Mission In Progress Early mission2.jpg|Alternative Lineart art_mission1.jpg|Mission Old Art art_mission2.jpg|Old Art (With Helmet) art_f2runners1.jpg|F2-Runners early_mission1.jpg|Mission Old Lineart *I'm not saying I hate you... but I would unplug your life support to charge my phone. *Me, a traitor? I have no idea what you're talking about. *Be careful who you trust! *You're my mission, baby! *All I care about is getting the job done. *Bella Cosa tosto è rapita. (Nothing lasts forever) *A chi vuole, non mancano modi. (Where there is a will, there is a way.) *Friends are just pieces you replace when they've outlived their usefulness. *Opportunity knocks only once. *024 - An Important Mission *035 - Armageddon (Part 1) *036 - Armageddon (Part 2) * If there's ever a hero to expect the unexpected from, that's Mission. * Mission is the 50th Hero added in T1W. Hero karyana.png|Karyana|link=https://t1w.fandom.com/wiki/Karyana Hero alexis.png|Alexis|link=https://t1w.fandom.com/wiki/Alexis Hero sharon.png|Sharon|link=https://t1w.fandom.com/wiki/Sharon Hero s1lk.png|S1LK|link=https://t1w.fandom.com/wiki/S1lk hero_prism.png|Prism|link=https://t1w.fandom.com/wiki/Prism Hero blair.png|Blair|link=https://t1w.fandom.com/wiki/Blair Hero valen.png|Valen|link=https://t1w.fandom.com/wiki/Valen Category:Characters Category:Pilot Category:F2 Runners